the_stuffed_animal_showfandomcom-20200216-history
Larry Tents
Larry Tents is a man who works at Stuffedgomery Prison. Persona Though Larry appears to look like a hobo who enjoys sipping coffee, Larry is actually very good at his job at being a rookie cop. Though Sheriff Squirrel and Deputy Dog weren't sure about hiring him for the Stuffedgomery Prison at first, Larry has proven to be good at his job that he might be sheriff some day. Relationships Sheriff Squirrel Larry and Sheriff Squirrel are teammates and they work very well together. However at first glance, Sheriff Squirrel wasn't so sure about hiring Larry because of his physical appearance but became astounded when he realized that Larry was as good as him and Deputy Dog, he saw a bright future ahead of Larry and became good friends with him and whenever there's a crime, Larry's always right beside Sheriff Squirrel and Deputy Dog. Deputy Dog Just like Sheriff Squirrel, Larry works well together with Deputy Dog and the two are good friends. When Larry was first recruited for the police force, Deputy Dog unbelievably saw some incredible talent within him while Sheriff Squirrel didn't think so at first; but once Larry proved how good he was, Deputy Dog was proud and Sheriff Squirrel had to admit he was good. Altogether Larry, Deputy Dog and Sheriff Squirrel prove to be unstoppable as a trio. Ron Tents Larry and Ron are brothers. They have known each other forever, since they are twins and used to always play with each other and hang out in the past, but soon came hard times after he and Ron both graduated Brickville Academy and their colleges were chosen, while Larry hoped that he could go to Blockington University like his twin brother, he ended up going to Buildingsmore University, in which Blockington and Buildingsmore are seven hours apart from each other and the two had not seen each other for nine years from 2006-2015 back then. Not long after the two got their first jobs, they were asked to go to Stuffedgomery and coincidentally, the two brothers ran into each other and stayed at a hotel for a couple of days and found jobs which Ron was hired for the Amusement Park and Larry was eventually hired for Stuffedgomery Prison after having a younger Renata convince him. In "Tents Brothers", the two see each other again at Stuffedgomery Prison and enjoy spending time with each other and Ron is glad that Larry has found a great job and Larry becomes happy for the rest of that day. Stuffedgomery citizens As a cop, Larry believes that everyone has a right and is innocent until proven guilty and it is shown that he has a good relationship with many citizens but keeps a close eye on them for if they disobey the law. Stuffedgomery Prison inmates Larry treats every Stuffedgomery Prison inmate very strictly. Like Sheriff Squirrel and Deputy Dog, Larry believes that is the way to treat them for the crimes that they have caused before arriving there. He believes that they should learn their lesson that way and enjoys proving if they are guilty on trial. Trivia *Larry is a human while Sheriff Squirrel and Deputy Dog are animals, yet they all work at the same police station. *It is confirmed in "Tents Brothers" that Larry, along with Ron were born in a town two hours away from Stuffedgomery named Brickville. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Citizens of Stuffedgomery